Strappa
by Cualquier Persona
Summary: ¿Sabes cuantos accidentes puede causar una cáscara de plátano? De todos los escenarios imaginables el menos probable le ocurrió a Strecci. Romperse la cabeza con un mueble, y despertar con la ferviente idea de que es una chica y que se llama Strappa. ¿Qué desventuras ocasionará todo este suceso? Fanfic YayoxStrecci. Apariciones de otros youtubers.
1. Chapter 1: El accidente

Esta historia la publicaré tanto en wattpad como aquí. Se que no hay muchas respecto a estos youtubers, pero vamos, ellos son amor.

Pareja principal: Yayo x Strecci.

Apariciones de otros youtubers.

Posible cáncer ocular para los que no les gusta el yaoi, en ese caso favor de abstenerse de leer. Gracias.

De lo contrario, ¡bienvenidos!

Capítulo 1: El accidente

Era un día común para el crew de No me revientes. Si, ese crew que aun no acepta que es un crew pero aún así se presentan juntos en shows.

El punto es que todos ya habían terminado su ronda de vídeos, Pepe, Jux, Ryan, hasta Luisito ya tenía listo su vídeo de hoy. Que es con quien vivía Strecci.

Un flojonazo que aun ni se levantaba de la cama. Por más que Luis le hablaba él parecía tener las sábanas pegadas.

—Ese inútil de Alexito sigue dormido. Iré a joderlo una vez más.

Al final, el rubio de rizos logró despertarlo. Hoy tocaba uno de esos vídeos en que Strecci se vestía de mujer. Luisito el comunicador aun no comprendía ese afán de su amigo por vestirse de mujer, es decir, ¿que onda? A veces de verdad dudaba de la sexualidad de ese chico.

—¡Luis! Estoy listo, o mejor dicho "lista". Llámale a Jux por favor para comenzar a grabar.

Esta vez llevaba un vestido rosa relativamente corto y ridículo, su peluca rubia y maquillaje.

Luis rodó los ojos, y se levantó del cómodo sillón donde estaba, para dirigirse a buscar al ya no tan pelón Juxi.

En esos momentos, Alex aprovechaba para practicar su blog de hoy; prácticamente hablaría de como los hombres son unos ingratos con las mujeres. Andaba por ahí, calando la voz y ademanes.

—Definitivamente chicas, ¿verdad que tengo razón? ¡No agradecen! ¡No agradecen nada! Nosotras que hacemos de todo por ellos, entregamos el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón, ¡la virginidad! ¡Y ellos se van con otra puta que resulta ser una cabrona! Ah no pero...

El pelirizado caminaba con pesar por los pasillos, comiendo una banana (que cazó de algún ofertón, por supuesto ), cuando escuchó un sonoro golpazo provenir de la cocina. También se dio cuenta que la molesta voz de "Strappa" se dejó de escuchar. No es que la extrañara, para nada, de hecho era un alivio... pero recordó algo.

Entonces, miró el plátano que se comía con la misma intensidad que un actor del CEA mira a otro hombre.

Ahí recordó que había dejado cáscaras regadas por doquier, porque como buen pillo no tuvo la decencia de ir a dejarlas al basurero.

Falta decir que salió corriendo directo a donde provino aquel ruido, pero lo que vio de verdad que ya no le dio risa.

—¿Alex?

El rubio mas bajito estaba tirado en el piso, una cáscara por un lado y sangre saliendo de su frente. Se agachó para verlo mejor y moverlo un poco, pero el chico no respondía, esto parecía serio.

—¡¿Alex?!

.

Unos minutos más tarde, se escuchaba una ambulancia salir de aquel apartamento, dentro iban el joven herido, Jux y Luis.

Éste último solo iba lamentándose y culpándose por lo sucedido, cubriendose la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

—Es que es mi culpa Jux... ¡todo por no tirar las cáscaras donde debe ser!

—Ya no te tortures tanto, también Alex debió fijarse... ya cálmate wey todo va a estar bien... — El moreno le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Aun así el pelirizado no dejaba de sentirse culpable, más porque Strappy seguía sin despertar.

.

En el hospital, ambos tuvieron que esperar afuera y son los que vieron llegar también a Pepe y a Yayo.

Quienes se enteraron porque Luis insistió en que debían avisarles. Ryan avisó que tardaría pero que si iría.

Los cuatro estaban bastante preocupados, no entendían porque los doctores se tardaban tanto.

—¿Pero cómo pasó? — Yayo seguía preguntando lo mismo, extrañamente era el que más nervioso se veía de los cuatro.

—¡Ya te dije! Soy un estúpido y dejé cáscaras de plátano regadas. — Respondió el rubio que seguía con la culpa.

—Pues en ese caso Strappy es más estúpido por resbalarse con una. — Agregó el problemático Pepe. —¿Pero porqué chingados comías plátanos Luis? Saben de la verga.

El de cabello rizo absorbió la moquera que traía por estar llorando de culpa.

—Es que... estaban en oferta.

—De seguro estaban echados a perder porque ahorita oferta de plátano no hay. — Dijo Jux. —Y la verdad, las cáscaras de plátano si son peligrosas, recuerden cuando me descalabraron la cabeza con una.

—Haber, no, no. Eso fue un sketch Jux, no fue real. ¡Y ya dejen de decir estupideces, que esto es serio!

Gritó Eduardo ahí a medio hospital, donde todos se le quedaron viendo. Instintivamente volvió a sentarse y por extraño que parezca los demás callaron también.

Ese silencio solo duró unos minutos pues en cuanto vieron que un médico se aproximaba a ellos, todos se levantaron y miraban al viejo doctor de forma espectante.

—Su amigo está bien. — Los youtubers soltaron un suspiro de alivio con esa información. —Aparentemente solo cayó por algún resbalón o paso en falso y se pegó duramente contra un mueble en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? No, no, si Strappy cayó fue por culpa de Lu... — Pepe recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte del que IBA a nombrar. El doctor solo los miró raro y continuó con su relato.

—Como decía... Se golpeó la cabeza y tuvimos que cerrar la herida con varias puntadas. Les recomendaría que no lo dejen tomar mucho sol ni alterarse mucho, tampoco sufrir corajes. La herida esta delicada.

—Y... ¿ya está despierto? — Preguntó Yayo.

—Si. También mandamos a hacer un estudio de rayos X porque... tenemos un problema.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si, ¿a qué se podría referir el doctor? Luis rezaba porque no fuera nada grave o si no viviría con la culpa toda la vida.

Solo guardaron silencio, esperando las palabras del doctor.

—Su amigo... cree que es mujer.

—¡¿Qué?!


	2. ¡Despierta Strappa!

Capítulo 2: ¡Strappa despierta!

—Su amigo... Cree que es mujer.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ese fue el grito de todos al oír eso. ¿Qué insensatez acababa de decir ese señor?

—Shhh. No griten, están en un hospital. Y si, aparentemente su amigo piensa que es mujer e insiste en que se llama Strappa.

—¡Ahhhh si! — Recordó Luis, golpeando su cabeza con las manos.

—"Ahhh si", ¿qué? — Preguntó Yayo, nadie entendía porque Luis hizo eso.

—Cuando pasó lo del golpe, Alex ensayaba sus líneas del blog, y tocaba Strappa. Estaba hasta incluso vestido así cuando ocurrió todo. ¿Doctor cree que eso tenga algo que ver?

—Pero que estupidez... — Yayo se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lugar, se negaba a creer todo esto.

El médico por el contrario, lo analizaba seriamente, con una mano en el mentón.

—... Puede ser. Si estaba con ese personaje del que hablan al tener el accidente, existe la posibilidad de que si algo dentro de su cerebro se dañó con el golpe, ese algo tenga ese serio pensamiento de que es mujer. En 1 semana estarán listos los resultados.

—¡¿Doctor está usted hablando enserio?! — Al parecer era Eduardo el único que no se creía o no quería creer nada de esto.

—Si joven. Ah, ¿y es usted Yayo?

—S-si. ¿Por?

—La señorita Strappa... Digo, el joven Alex está pregunte y pregunte por usted. Es al primero que quiere ver.

A Luisito se le escapó una risilla y a José una risota. La verdad es que para el creador de No me Revientes, nada de esto era gracioso.

—Yayo y Strappa sentados en un árbol, se besan sus bocas, se manosean sus espadas...

Gutiérrez solo le dedicó una mirada de "te vas a morir" al altísimo Pepe.

—Es en la habitación B al fondo, por si gusta ir.

No dijo más nada, únicamente comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde le habían indicado, con cara de pocos amigos. Pero el doctor lo detuvo un poco.

—¡Ah! Joven Yayo, solo tenga cuidado con ella... él, está delicada la herida y podría abrirse.

El pelinegro asintió y reanudó su camino, atrás solo alcanzaba a oír las risas estúpidas de sus compañeros, hasta parecía que la culpa de Luis se había esfumado. ¿Acaso no veían que nada de esto era gracioso?

—Malditos pendejos.

.

El doctor ya se había retirado, por lo tanto los chicos estaban solos otra vez, pero ahora en compañía de Ryan que ya había llegado.

Quien por cierto, desde que le contaron lo de Strappa, no dejaba de reírse, según él ese sería el tema de su próximo vídeo.

—¡Estás loco! Está bien que toda esta situación esté de poca madre pero no podemos dejar que sea viral.

—Pepe tiene razón Ryan — Agregó Luisito. —, no podemos colgarnos de esta situación tan chusca que ocurre con nuestro amigo Alexito, vaya que no.

—Lo apoyo. Más bien deberíamos cuidarlo de que esto no se haga viral.

Dijo Juxi, pero luego todos voltearon su vista al frente al ver caminar hacia ellos a Yayo, con la mirada completamente perdida. Observaron como se detuvo unos momentos dispuesto a hablar.

—Ya. Es todo. Renuncio.

No dijo otra palabra más. Lo vieron seguir su camino hacia la salida sin entender que rayos había pasado. Obviamente lo siguieron los cuatro, el chisme era importante. El rubio tomó la palabra primero al alcanzarlo.

—¡Yayo! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

El nombrado solo siguió su camino hasta afuera, donde se encontraba su auto. Se dio media vuelta, y aplaudió una sola vez, sin ninguna emoción aparente en la cara.

—Esto es una estupidez. Strecci ya cruzó la línea. Yo me largo.

Subió a su auto y sin pensarlo lo encendió para largarse de una vez.

La cara de todos era un poema, pero en especial Pepe, quien se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Yayo tiene auto?

—¡Chavos! — Interrumpió Luis, ignorando por completo a Pepe. —Tenemos que ir a ver a Alex. Yayo solo suele ponerse así cuando tocan temas de Batman. Esto debe ser algo serio.

—Yo la verdad no sé wey... Todo esto se me hace tan irreal... — Ryan no estaba convencido.

—Pues entre que son penes o clítoris desarrollados, yo si quiero ir a ver el mitote.

Pepe se unió y al final terminaron yendo todos como idiotas hacia la habitación indicada.

.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvieron un poco detrás. Juxi tomó la palabra.

—Recuerden que el doctor dijo que lo traten con cuidado, qué la herida se puede abrir y que...

—¡Shh shh! ¡Si, ya! Recordamos eso, ahora a entrar.

Adentro se encontraba Alex con una bata azul y cubierto por la sábana de la camilla. Aún había restos del maquillaje en su cara, y su alborotado cabello era acompañado por unas vendas sobre su cabeza que cubrían las puntadas de la herida.

—¡Hola chicos!

Saludó Strecci con una afeminada voz.

—Santa virgencita del tepeyac.

Exclamó el pelirizado. Sus amigos no estaban mejor. Ni siquiera sabían que hacer o decir, así que le dejaron todo el trabajo a Luis, ya que después de todo era su roomate.

El joven carraspeó la garganta y se acercó a su amigo.

—Eh... y, ¿como te sientes, Alex?

—¿Alex? ¿Qué es eso? Yo soy Strappa, querido.

Todos se miraron entre sí al oír eso. Ryan quería estallar de risa pero se aguantaba, después de todo Strecci estaba delicado de salud. El paciente se acomodó un poco el cabello, chocando sin intención con la venda que cubría su herida.

—¡Auch!

—¡Cuidado! Dijo el doctor que la herida podría abrirse, ten precaución con eso.

Dijo Jux de repente.

—Eso aún no entiendo. ¿Qué me pasó? No me acuerdo, solo recuerdo que iba a grabar mi blog y ya. Traté de preguntarle a Yayo pero salió corriendo.

Alex seguía con su afeminada voz y expresiones de mujer, algo aún extrañisimo de ver para sus compañeros. Tanto así que casi ni prestaban atención a lo que decía sino más que nada a la situación en sí.

—Lo siento chicos, debo ir al baño.

Avisó el judío repentinamente, y salió del lugar. Lo próximo que se oyó fueron unas risas sin medida y como unas enfermeras llegaban a callarlo.

Strecci alzó una ceja.

—¿Y bien?...

—Eso te iba a preguntar. ¿Porqué Yayo salió así de este lugar? ¿Con la mirada perdida y cómo si se hubiera topado con Ben Affleck vestido de Batman? — Preguntó el comunicador.

—¡No lo sé! Yo solo...

•••FLASHBACK•••

El pelinegro se detuvo un instante antes de abrir la puerta, respiró hondo y de una vez por todas giró esa perilla.

La enorme sonrisa que se formó en la cara del rubio al verlo era indescriptible. Algo que seguro jamás olvidaría.

—¡Yayo! — Expresó con emoción y estiró sus brazos esperando un abrazo. Abrazo que obviamente no llegó.

"La chica" bajó sus brazos con decepción, en cambio el contrario solo miraba de una pared a otra como si el concreto fuera lo más interesante del mundo ahí.

—Yayo... Estoy confundida. No sé que hago aquí.

—De hecho... yo tampoco sé que hago aquí.

—¡Yayo! — Exclamó como niña berrinchuda. —Ayúdame, ¿qué pasó? Ah, y... ¿me podrías pasar mi ropa de allá? Esta bata es incómoda, y tú eres a quien más confianza le tengo...

Dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa, y bajó la mirada porque le daba algo de pena el asunto.

Para cuando la subió, el pelinegro ya no estaba.

•••FIN FLASHBACK•••

—Yo solo... le pregunté que me había pasado y se fue. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Qué mamonsito eh.

—Ya conoces a Yayo... Y Al... Strappa. Dijo el doctor que ya estás dado... dada de alta, que puedes volver a nuestra casa. Pero que tengamos cuidado contigo y que tú también te cuides mucho.

Pepe solo estaba con una cara de "¿enserio?". No podía creer que Luis ya comenzaba a tratar al cabrón de Strecci como si de verdad fuera una chica. Por su lado el camarógrafo del grupo prefería guardar distancia.

—¿Estás loco Luis? ¿Nuestra casa? No voy a vivir contigo... o con ustedes. ¡Soy una chica! Y aunque no lo parezca me doy a respetar. Y como en este justo momento no recuerdo donde vivo y no quiero volver con mis padres, dile a Ryan que le llame a su hermana. Le pediré asilo a Yoss.

—No bueno, ¡¿Strappy tú estás loco?! ¿Asilo a esa rubia neurótica? — Gritó Pepe.

—No sé quien es ese tal Strappy ni me interesa. — Strappa se hacía la indignada. Ush, le molestaba que siguieran tratándola como hombre.

—¡Oigan! Escuché de lo que hablaban y ya le llamé a mi hermana.

Un portazo se oyó dejando ver al judío nuevamente.

—Vaya que eso fue estúpidamente rápido. — Luis se rascó la cabeza.

Strecci... bueno, Strappa estaba feliz con la noticia. Por su parte Ryan sonreía maléficamente porque conocía a su hermana y de sobra...

•••Pequeño tramo de la llamada•••

—Haber déjame ver si entiendo... Me estás diciendo que Strecci se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano, se descalabró todo, está en el hospital, ¿y ahora cree que es una mujer y se llama Strappa?

—Si... eso mismo.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Yoss seguro se escucharon hasta China. Y duraron aproximadamente cinco minutos.

—¡Voy para allá en este instante!

•••••••••••••


	3. En casa de Yoss

a

Capítulo 3: En casa de Yoss.

Llegar al hospital se le hizo una tortura, ¡quería admirar todo este desmadre con sus propios ojos pero ya!

Por eso cuando al fin llegó al lugar mencionado, casi tumba la puerta de aquella tan solicitada habitación de hospital.

—¡Hola Yoss! Al fin llegas.

Saludó "Strappa" super amistosamente.

La mente de la rubia estalló al ver a Alejandro en esa actitud, pero sencillamente ya no podía estallar.

Llegó a un punto de risa en su cabeza que sonó como un pitido de horno cuando está lista la comida. Solo ahí pudo calmarse y pensar con más claridad lo que haría.

Sonrió con dulzura.

—Si... Lo siento por tardar amiga, ya sabes, el tráfico.

Dijo con total normalidad, ante el asombro y miradas perplejas de los presentes.

—Oye pero Yoss...

—¡Luis! ¿Me traerías un café? Por favor, estoy algo cansada. — Esa fue la forma en la que la conductora de Notilamames calló al de cabello rizado. Éste solo suspiró y fue por el dichoso café.

—Oye Yoss... Esto me da pena pero... ¿me puedo quedar unos días en tu casa? Luis me ofreció la suya pero, obvio no. Y no quiero volver con mis padres.

—¡Faltaba más! Claro que si amiga en especial ahora que estás convaleciente, quédate cuanto quieras en mi depa.

—¡Tú si eres una gran amiga Yoss!

Este "tierno" momento fue sellado con un amistoso abrazo. Ryan estaba que se moría, esa actitud de su hermana él la conocía bien, y de seguro algo tramaba la condenada.

Jux, suspiró agotado de todo esto y abrió la puerta.

—Uf. Yo me retiro. Ya es tarde. Si me necesitan me llaman.

—Y creo que yo seguiré a Jux, mi dulce hermana se encargará de ti Strappa. Se cuidan y cuidado con la herida.

Ambos youtubers se retiraron del lugar dejando solas a las rubias. Al menos así trataremos a Strappa para que no se sienta mal.

Yoss miró a la contraria, toda esta situación la disfrutaría al máximo.

—¡Si te sientes bien yo diría que nos vayamos ya a mi depa! ¡Mira ese cabello! Y el maquillaje, que horror, tengo que arreglarte. ¿No dijiste que hoy tenías blog?

—¡Es verdad! Y no, no me siento bien en este lugar, vayámonos ya.

.

El pobre de Luis duró horas en el maldito café, porque primero no había café. Y segundo no quería gastar en ir a comprar uno solo para esa rubia loca.

Cuando por fin llegó el café al hospital, llevó la estúpida bebida de nuevo al cuarto.

—Aquí está el café que querías, tómalo ¿o acaso quieres que te lo de en la boca?

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no había absolutamente nadie dentro. Bueno, se podía vislumbrar el enorme y gordo trasero de una enfermera cuarentona que estaba tendiendo la cama. Giró su cabeza para ver al joven y una perversa sonrisa se formó en sus cuarentones labios.

—Oh... suáftale.

.

.

.

El depa de Yoss era muy lindo a ojos de Strappa. Nunca había estado ahí antes, o no que recordara.

Pero estaba seguro... bueno segura, de que pasaría una buena estadía en ese lugar.

La rubia dejó su bolsa en el sofá y cargó en brazos a su perrito que le daba la bienvenida.

—Pues estás en tu casa Strappa, puedes usar lo que quieras. En mi opinión primero deberías darte una ducha. El baño está al fondo a la izquierda, porque a la derecha ya estaba muy choteado. Solo cuidado con la herida.

—Gracias Yoss. Y la verdad si, me urge bañarme.

Le tomó la palabra y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Una vez dentro, se fue desnudando poco a poco. Pero al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo...

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Yoss dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta del baño. Semejante grito pudo significar que el pendejo de Alejandro volvió a caerse y se había vuelto a lastimar. Y de cualquier manera eso no era bueno. Yoss era mala pero no tanto.

—¡¿Strappa que pasó?! ¿Te lastimaste?

—N-no...

—¡¿Entonces?!

—T-tengo...

—¿Qué qué tienes?

—Tengo... tengo... tengo pene...

La hermana de Ryan se dobló de risa mentalmente. Pero tenía que contenerse, sobre todo si quería seguir con este juego, debía idear algo rápido y creíble. Respiró hondo.

—Bueno, Strappa... Pues... Eso... Es normal...

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que normal?...

—Si verás... es que tú eres una chica transexual pero aún no te has operado nada...

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para que no se le escapara ninguna risa delatora.

—¿De verdad?... ¿Y porqué no lo recuerdo?...

—Ah... Debe ser por el golpe. Tú tranquila amiga que yo te iré ayudando a recordar lo que no recuerdes, ¿ok?

—Ok...

Strappa inhaló hondo. Era mucho lo que tenía que procesar. Aunque ser una chica transexual tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Aun así se sentía bastante confundida.

Decidió mejor comenzar de una vez por todas con su ducha, eso quizá la relajaría y es lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

La noche cayó muy rápidamente. Yoss le prestó una pijama para dormir y ahora se encontraban pintándose las uñas en el cuarto de la rubia.

No sin antes grabar el dichoso vídeo del blog de Strappa. Habló de lo que ya había planeado, y Yoss la arregló como nunca antes. Le aplicó extensiones de su tono de cabello y un maquillaje despampanante, usó la misma pijama que traía ahora.

Eso fue algo que claro arremetió en los comentarios, con cosas como "ahora si strecci ya dejó salir toda su homosexualidad" o "ya hasta se maquilla mejor que Yuya" o cosas por el estilo. Lo bueno fue que la chica no lo dejó leer los comentarios, ella quería seguir con su juego. Aunque a "Alejandra" no le importaba mucho leerlos tampoco.

El vídeo fue sin la edición de Jux claro está. Y eso fue algo que el mencionado notó de inmediato. Y claro que eso no se podía quedar así, debía llamarle ya.

El celular de la chica sonó y guardó la brocha del barniz para atender el llamado.

—¿Hola?

—Yoss sabes quien soy y porque te hablo.

La joven fingió una sonrisa y le hizo una seña a su acompañante de que en un momento volvía, argumentando que era su mamá y le gustaba atenderla a solas.

Se fue hasta la cocina y una vez ahí pudo hablar con claridad.

—¿Qué quieres Jux? — Aunque con un claro "ánimo" en la voz.

—Estaba checando el canal de Strecci y vi que subió un nuevo vídeo, obviamente sin mi edición.

—Ajá, ¿y te vas a morir por un vídeo que no editaste tú?

—Nadie se está muriendo Yosselyn. Pero estoy viendo el vídeo una vez más justo ahora, y Strecci está en onda mujer total y con ese maquillaje que le pusiste se ve bien homosexual.

—Corrección, no se ve homosexual, se ve divina.

—Yoss creo que te estás sobrepasando con esta situación de Strecci.

—Es Strappa, no Strecci, ¿no te lo dejó claro?

—Yoss... Mejor deberías ayudarnos a que no haga vídeos mientras esté así.

—Ay ya no seas aguado... Mejor te cuelgo antes de que solo por oírte me vuelva a vomitar en otro arroz.

—Eso no fue real, fue solo un sketch...

—También lo tuyo del plátano y aún así lo dijiste.

—¿Pero cómo?... Si tú no estabas cuando yo dij...

—¡Ay ya! Adiós, me das flojera.

Y así cumplió su amenaza y le colgó sin dejarlo responder nada más.

Además que tenía a Strappa esperando en su cuarto por lo de la manicura.

Tenía a Strecci en su cuarto. Qué risa. En cualquier otra situación lo sacaría a patadas o lo aventaría por la ventana. Pero en este caso no le daba desconfianza, es más, planeaba divertirse un buen rato más con todo esto.

—¿Ocurrió algo con tu mamá? — Preguntó Alex al ver llegar de nuevo a la youtuber.

—No, no. Pero es muy habladora y por eso tardé jeje. Sigamos.

Tomó otra vez el esmalte rosa platinado para proseguir con el manicure.

Strappa veía sus uñas pintándose, y en eso soltó un suspiro pesado. Ese suspiro no pasó desapercibido para Yoss.

—¿Pasa algo Alejandra?

—Um no... Bueno...

—Venga, tenme confianza.

La "chica" de ojos miel tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Esto... es algo... Que me tortura. Quiero sacarlo, decírselo a alguien. Pero promete por favor que si te lo digo no se lo contarás a nadie.

Ahora Yosstop tenía miedo. No literal, pero la Strappa se había puesto muy seria. ¿A que rayos se refería?

—Tranquila... de aquí no sale. Anda ya, cuéntame.

—Es que... estoy enamorada.

Con que era eso. Pero... ¿de quién? Suponía que la respuesta era obvia y diría "Daniela", eso es lo que Yoss pensaba.

—Ya sé. Daniela, ¿y estás confundida porque se trata de una chica, verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Daniela es mi amiga, solamente.

—Pero ella y tú and... — Mejor se calló. Qué tonta. Si Strecci no recordaba muchas cosas mucho menos recordaría que Daniela era su novia. ¿Y ahora que le dirían a ella? Meh. No era su problema. Ya mucho hacía dándole asilo durante "la enfermedad". —No nada. Entonces, ¿a quién amas?

Alex volvió a tomar aire de forma profunda, pero no se atrevió a mirarla mientras lo decía. Mejor miró a sus uñas recién pintadas, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban por lo que iba a decir.

—... Yayo. Amo a Eduardo Gutiérrez con locura.

Ok. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Comenzaba a pensar que ese golpe en la cabeza le había afectado más de lo normal.

Pero... ¡al diablo! Si lo pensaba bien, ahora la situación se ponía más divertida aún. No le importaba si esta locura de Strecci era temporal, era real o que demonios, pero podía sacarle mucho provecho. Y así vengarse de todas las que Strecci le había hecho.

Sonrió de forma radiante y abrazó a la contraria con emoción.

—¡Felicidades amiga! ¡Eso es muy bueno!

—¿Qué?... ¿En que mundo eso es bueno? Es obvio que Yayo jamás me hará caso. — Se deprimió al instante.

En ese momento el foco de Yoss brilló aún más. La verdad que no sabía el rollo que estaba empezando a crear.

—Eso es estúpido. Si no te conociera diría que no eres tú. — LOL. —¡Creí que eras una chava aventada! Si de verdad te gusta, haz algo. Es más, ¡yo te ayudaré!

Con esa información la contraria sonrió de inmediato.

—¿De verdad harías eso?

—¡Obvi! Eres mi amiga, ¿no? Haré eso y más. Tú déjalo en mis manos. Ya verás el plan que vamos a idear esta noche.

Una ceja se alzó en cara de la rubia teñida y también se mostraba una sonrisa casi satánica. En cambio, la sonrisa de Strappa era de total inocencia e ilusión por lo que podría pasar con su amado Yayo.

...


End file.
